A typical enterprise provides many users access to servers via a network. With the explosion of content, such as media, the servers may provide access to and deliver a wide range of different objects. Some objects may be large. Other objects may be small. Accordingly, certain objects consume more network resources and bandwidth than other objects. A user may request any type of object from a server. In some cases, a user request a object that should be delivered with a higher priority than another object request. For example, in an enterprise, access to certain objects may be more important to operations than other objects. In some cases, users of the enterprise network may request objects that are not business related. Sometimes the requests for these types of object impact the delivery of business related objects. With a wide range of users, a high volume of user requests and different types of objects, it is challenging to manage users access to these objects.